Deer stands of many sorts are well known to provide a raised or elevated position for a hunter above the ground. These prior art hunting stands come in several variations, including permanent structures built on stilts or attached to a tree, and portable or mobile structures which can be moved to a desired location and then erected. Such portable structures may be self-supporting or may be attached to a tree. Prior art portable stands are often cumbersome or difficult to move between a lowered transport position and a raised use position. Some stands also require partial assembly after being moved to a desired site.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable, elevated platform for various uses which can be quickly and easily moved to and from transport and use positions.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a mobile platform which is simple to move between a lowered transport position and a raised use position.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable, elevated platform which will support a hunting blind or other enclosure for housing one or more people.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a look-out stand having support legs which easily move between horizontal and vertical positions.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable look-out platform having a simple winch system for converting the platform between storage and use positions.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable look-out platform which is economical to manufacture, and safe and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.